Mewtwo's Last Words
by Lunarrio
Summary: No longer being updated, got bored of it and saw no way to change the plot.
1. Welcome to my life

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The first chapter isn't the best as I can do, expect it to improve later on.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to my life.

Daniel's POV.  
"Houndoom, use flamethrower!" cried Josh The words echoed in the forest.

"Squirtle, avoid the attack and use water gun." This trainer said it in an easygoing voice, but you could tell he was nervous.

Houndoom faints.

"W-what?" Stuttered the challenger.

"You beat me, well done." I could sense the gym leader was furious.

I move to get a better angle and suddenly they are both alert. Josh grabs his closet poke ball and sends out a Nidoqueen, the trainer sends out a Charizard.

Now, I wonder why he never used Charizard in the first place, wouldn't the battle have been easier?

"Show yourself!" They both shouted, synchronized.

I prepared an aura sphere and shot it at the ground creating a dust cloud, I used this to escape. I bet you were wondering what I was, I used aura sphere so some would think I am a Lucario. Far worse for me as I am a Mewtwo. Every day I watch nearby trainers, never interfering and always at a distance. They have spread rumors about me. I live in a world of fear. I am a pacifist so I don't harm people, which is why I used my aura sphere to create a dust cloud.

Enough talking and let us see our main protagonist.

* * *

Narri's POV.

I wake up, 7:54am. I lay down again but on top of my covers, I lay there and think what it would be like to be a Pokemon. I drift off back to sleep.

I see a Mewtwo, it's speakin- The Mewtwo is speaking? Then again, it IS a dream.

"W-we... Nee...d y...ou." I wake up suddenly to find my Piplup sitting on my chest, worried about me.

I give it a warm smiling, saying I am fine and there is no need to worry.

"Pip?"

"Umm, you hungry?" I respond, not knowing what it is saying.

Piplup runs off out of my room and I hear it fall down my staircase.

"You know Piplup, you could always be patient!"

I start to feel bad as I remember that Piplup is only a child, it can't help itself.

I run to my kitchen and see Piplup patiently waiting with a sealed bag of Oran berries next to her. I take out 5, I put 4 on my right palm and I eat one. I can understand why Pokemon adore berries, they taste so good I would more than happily eat them for every meal.

Piplup takes the berries carefully from my hand, making sure not to peck me with its semi-sharp beak. She eats them slowly, taking her time and I find myself stuffing my face with another hand full.

My mum walks in, carrying a basket of washing, and laughs when she sees my face covered in a purple-blue.

"Looks like you should learn a lesson from Piplup" My mum said half-serious, half-joking.

I laugh along and a Treecko comes in and starts licking the berry juice off of my face.

"Nice to see you too Treecko" I laugh. It's tough is quite smooth and each lick makes me feel happy. It shows how we have a strong friendship I guess.

"I am feeling left out" My mum says as she sees Treecko licking me and how I am cuddling Piplup.

"Morning~" My dad yawns.

"Right, stop now Treecko." I say whilst nudging Treecko.

"Hello, Mr. Popular" My dad jokes.

I smile at him and he notices something. We both do. Not only did mum slip off, but my Fennekin is also missing.

"Anyone seen Fen?" I ask curiously.

*I normally call my Pokemon their names, but shortened. For example, Pip and Fen. I call Treecko, Treecko because Treeck doesn't sound right and I don't want it to sound like I am speaking to a tree.

My question was soon answered when a furry blur hits me, sending me flying.

"Can't you two just be like Pip?" I direct at Fen and Treecko.

My dad leaves and starts to get ready for work. I'm guessing my mum left too.

I am glad I dropped out of school since I get to play with my Pokemon. It isn't like I don't do work - My dad teaches me from 2pm-6pm.

I come back to reality and I hear snoring and look down to see Fen and Pip sleeping in my arms. I carry them slowly up stairs on to my bed and place my sheets over them then I walk down stairs and I walk into my lounge, switch on my T.V and Treecko makes itself comfortable next to me.

I start stroking it and switch on the news.

"Breaking news: Professor Willow has discovered a new fo-" My T.V switches off and I notice I was lying on the remote.

I curse then switch the T.V back on then start-up my PlayStation 4. I go on YouTube and it is first on my recommended, 'Professor Willow and new form of e...'.

It cut off the last part and I go to watch the video when the door knocks. I go and answer it.

"Parcel for a Narri Sharp?"

"Yup, would I need any form of proof or need to sign anything?" It was a problem I normally had, delivery people in my area always ask me for ID or to sign so and so. I was surprised when he responded with a 'Nope, have a nice day'.

Daniel's POV.

I watch carefully, pay attention to every detail of this man, red cap, blue, leather jacket, navy jeans, polished black trainers. I watch as he knocks on the door, speaks and walks away. I see more approach. They come to the door with a parcel.

"Grr..." I send an aura sphere about 3 feet away from them and they clutch poke balls.

"Go Ninetales"

"Go Mightyena"

I use psychic which take all 4 and I gently move them to a tree approximately 30 meters from the house.

I see Officer Jenny come with reinforcement. I realised that they were criminals. I recognise them actually. One glared at me and muttered something.

Narri's POV

I hear a massive crashing noise and my lounge shakes.

"Go Ninetales"

"Go Mightyena"

I see two flashes of red lights and after a small amount of time, all 4 are surrounded by a mysterious purple glow. They move towards a tree and I hear sirens. For me, everything is flashing by, it could be because I am terrified but I wouldn't know.

"Thank me later" The voice appeared in my head. It was horrifying. Not just because it was a voice only I could hear *Treecko was rather confused why I was freaking out so badly* but it was the SAME voice from my dream last night.

Another knock on my door. I am petrified and can't move.

"This is the police, open the door." Officer Jenny's booming voice pierces my head.

Treecko uses quick attack to arrive at the door in no time. I hear the door open and Treecko re-enters the lounge with Officer Jenny.

"Are yo..." She stops once she sees me.

Pip's POV (Yes, Pokemon also have a POV)

I hear voices, unfamiliar voices coming from the lounge. I waddle cautiously down the stairs and walk in preparing a bubble. Treecko puts his paw up and signals to look to my right. What I see is terrifying. Narri is pale, it looks like he saw a ghastly.

I see Nurse Joy walk in and I hear a familiar voice. It was dad! I classify him as my dad, Treecko and Fen do too.

"Take him to his room, I will stand guard. I shall speak with him once he sleeps." The voice was frightening.

Everyone looked around, startled.  
They got Narri and took the mysterious voice's advice. Narri is put under covers and I went to his left, Treecko to his right and Fen curled on top of him.

Narri's POV

"Who are you!" I scream at the Mewtwo.

"I'll take that as a thank you" It replied.

I was about to respond when I remember that I was saved and a voice said thank me later.

"Was it you who saved me?"

"There us a time and place for when your questions will be answered, and your main concern should be your state right now. Open your eyes and stop the panick you are causing"

I awake and I look at the time, 11:12pm. What happened to today?

I look down to see all 3 of my Pokemon sleeping next and on top of me.

"About time." It was the voice I heard, the Mewtwo.

"W-what do you want me for!" I shout at it.

"I am here to collect you." I become excited, assuming this will be my first adventure.

"So. Pick one" It replied.

"I guess I have no choice"

It just looks at me, giving away the answer. It then shows me 3 Pokemon: A Riolu, a Charmander and an Axew. A forest, a volcano and a cave. I guess the forest where I would go to get a Riolu, the volcano for Charmander and the cave for Axew.

My fascination with starters wanted me to pick Charmander, once it evolved I could ride on it as well, however I chose Riolu since I wanted to have a different Pokemon type. Why not Axew? I don't like dragon types.

"Very well, say goodbye to your family, prepare your Pokemon. I advise using this belt to hold their poke balls."

I grab the poke balls, return all 3 and attach them to my new belt. I notice a 4th poke ball.

"Is that m-" I get cut off again.

"I told you before, there is a time and place for your questions to be answered."

I hurry off downstairs and Mewtwo follows, it then explains to my dad what us happening. He begins to tear up since his little boy was going to achieve his dreams. I then phone my mum and explain to her.

I grab my satchel and fill it with grape soda, a mixture of berries, a lot of Oran berries then changed into fitting clothes. I notice Mewtwo wasn't around and walked to my room where I saw it.

"You ready?" It questioned.

"Yup" I say as excitedly as a person on their birthday.

"Now. Prepare to live a different style of life. Let your dreams come true and save us."

"Wai-" I got cut off by a blinding purple light.

* * *

That was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed and will tune in for chapter 2 which I will start working on soon.


	2. Learning the basics

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Learning the basics.

Narri's POV

I start to feel weird, and a searing pain occurs on the back of both my hands. An itch all over my body as well, but I couldn't scratch, I was in so much agony I just couldn't.

After a few minutes, the worst of the pain is gone and I stand up, I notice how I seemed to be taller. I become unsteady and fall.

I see white and black fur starting to grow on my flesh, and how my flesh itself was more of a whiter colour.

I look at my hands and see small mounds of what looks like bone, there and how my hands were a mess. It looked horrific. A half-paw, half-hand was in place of my normal one.

I take a deep breath and try to speak but nothing came out. The pain and itching returns, I pass out from the pain.

I awake to more darkness, but it was also hot, really hot. I move and I feel an unknown, blunt object hit my side with enough force to bruise a person. I was surprised I felt no pain.

A few more moments when by then I heard Tailow singing, leaves crunching and warmth. I see my blue shirt in my face and tear it off with some new strength.

I am utterly shocked to see a white and black paw in front of me, I crawl out from my jeans and I stand up. I start to wobble then fall and see a lot more black and white, I also see my problem with walking. I was a Riolu from what I can see but there was a massive problem, Riolu were blue and black or gold and black, never white and black.

I see an oddly convenient small branch so I crawl over to it and use it for support when walking. After falling over a couple of times I notice my belt, I rush over to it and see all 4 poke balls are gone.

The satchel was still there, all of still inside.

"Fen, Pip, he is awake!" Someone exclaimed so loudly I bet half the forest heard. The voice became distant and I looked around, a blazing ball of fire, tall trees with elegant leaves on the branches, lush green grass and I notice I am in a clearing, 4 piles of branches lay in each corner.

I try to figure out what it said since it wad unclear and I realise what he was saying.

"Pip! Fen! Treecko!" I bark in relief, knowing they were alive.

"Narri! You are a Riolu now!" Pip squealed.

"So that means we can communicate, right?" Fen inquired.

"I guess it does." I respond.

"Hey, so when you coming off that makeshift crutch?" Treecko yawns.

"We'll go get more wood, you take a rest Treecko and Narri, get used to your new body, we have **a lot** of walking to do" Fen says, putting emphasis on a lot.

I start paging while Treecko gathers leaves from nearby bushes.

"Come on bud, take a rest every once in a while." I say to Treecko, worried he will overwork himself.

"You know Narri, it sounds so weird speaking to you. We have been partners for a year, you guessing what I want, correctly, and now we understand each other."

"Yeah, I guess we can be closer friends now"

"Narri?"

"What's up Treecko?"

"Was your crutch always like that?"

"Like w-" I hear a loud snapping noise then I fall. Cut off yet again, life really doesn't like my voice I guess.

I stand up and sprint to Treecko successfully, without stumbling or falling.

"Wow, that was quicker than I expected" I mutter under my breath.

"Where is Mewtwo by the way?" I add.

"Daniel is off 'doing his duty'"

"Daniel? Is that Mewtwo's name?"

"Take a guess, I did say it in response to you."

"How do you know?" I inquired.

"There is a ti-"

"Don't do that to me Treecko!"

"When you were undergoing transformation Fen, Pip and myself spoke to Daniel."

"Alright, all I needed to know."

Fen and Pip arrive with more wood. Pip arranges stones in a circle and places a dozen sticks making some sort of roof, obviously it was a campfire but I like to use my imagination.

We all sit on a nearby tree stump and Pip cuddles into me. We watch the sky, witnessing the most beautiful sunset I have seen in the 18 years of my life. Well, everything is confusing as I am technically a kid now.

Pip falls asleep and Fen lights the campfire. We see Treecko sleeping rather peacefully.

"Pip surely likes you" Fen sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss our home, mum, dad, Oran berries and everything."

"Pass my satchel please" I request kindly.

Pip does so with no hesitation and I move slowly making sure not to wake Pip. I take out one of 5 bags and throw it to Fen, I thought I woke up Pip but I guess she was just sleep talking.

"You sure?" I get questioned.

"Have a look inside the satchel"

I move away my jumper then an idea comes to me. My clothes won't fit me anymore so I can use it as a blanket.

I put the jumper over my paw and I place it over Pip's Body. Fen grabs a shirt and places it over Treecko.

Daniel's POV.

More interesting now, I am observing the nearby forest, I can't let the squad get found. Narri at least since he is one of a kind. I see a trainer come close then I use shadow ball in front of him, making him run off. Nothing else happens but once I come back I see something interesting, Pip and Narri sleeping with a jumper over them, with Fen nearby.

Narri's POV

I awake to find Pip using water gun on the campfire, I start looking around and get confused. I remember the events of yesterday. The pain and the walking struggles, my conversation with Treecko and the berries with Fen. We ended up sharing the bag.

Next thing I never found surprising was how Treecko was hard at work creating a hut. The main walls were finished and he was starting on the roof.

"Come here and take a break" I yawn.

"Not until the hut is down"

"Come on, you must have been up early"

"Pass me more sticks"

"Sure"

I run other and pass Treecko the sticks he requested then I went over to Pip who was sitting, waiting for something.

"What's wrong Pip"

"Not much Narri"

"You look bored"

"Nope, just waiting for Treecko to finish the hut"

I could tell Pip was lying, I don't how but I could.

I look over at the hut and see how the roof is similar to a campfire, but Treecko started to grab leaves and throw them on top.

"So, I guess it is for shelter and warmth"

"From what I see it is secure, Treecko fell into it and it never wobbled, I am surprised"

"Yeah" I reply not knowing what to say.

Fen strides in with Mewtwo, holding a poke ball.

"Narri, we need to do something with you" Mewtwo demanded

"I'm guessing it involves a poke ball"

Mewtwo smirked and threw it at me. My world went black. It felt like when I slept on the stump, hard and cold but I never had Pip with me. It began to shake 3 times then there was a click and a red light flashed.

I return to reality.

"Narri, let's take a walk" Pip said to me, I realised I haven't left this clearing at all.

"Sure, where to?"

"I don't know, maybe just a bit further into the forest, Mewtwo keeps an eye on the forest to protect us so we should be safe"

"Okay, just you and I?"

"Yeah, I would prefer it that way, Fen is gathering more berries"

I run over to my satchel and take 2 small bags of berries (Looks like someone divided them into suitable portions) and throw one to Pip. You would think Pip would struggle to hold things because she doesn't have hands or paws, but she could hold stuff like a human, the wonders of Pokemon

We begin walking down a path, hearing Taillow chirping their wonderful songs and I smiled, it was so peaceful, just Pip and myself taking a walk through the forest. Normally it is at times like these where things go wrong, I mean have you played some games?

"Umm, is it just me or did we loop back?" Pip asks. We see a similar hut in a similar clearing.

We rush over to it and we see a female and male Lucario with 2 Riolu. All of these Lucario and Riolu were the normal blue colour.

"Hey, we are kinda lost" I shout to them.

They become startled and the male and female fire aura spheres. A blur comes in front of us and a transparent shield forms, both aura sphere explode on impact.

"Narri, Pip. Let me speak to them" Mewtwo sighed, we notice it clutching a stone.

More aura sphere fly and there is a flash where Mewtwo was, another blinding one but we never moved.

"Mewtwo?" I gasp.

"D-did Mewtwo just evolve?"

"Imposs... No, it was that stone. I remember how there was a new discovery that Professor Willow discovered. I heard something like 'Professor Willow discovered a new form of evo...' It has been 2 or 3 days since, and it was cut off"

"So, Mewtwo is like that now?"

"This is a process called mega evolution, Lucarios and Treeckos can mega evolve as well, but as Narri said, a stone is needed. It is a temporary thing, not permanent but the stone is an infinite use item I guess we can say"

The Lucarios rub their eyes and prepare a bone rush and charge. Mewtwo uses psychic and they stop.

"We mean no harm" Cried Mewtwo.

"Argh" said the male Lucario and somehow he threw his bone.

"MEWTWO!" I scream while running forwards, I deflect the bone and it slams into a nearby tree, shattering part of it.

I open my eyes and see a blue bone emitting a blue light, almost exactly like the bone rush but smaller. It disintegrates and I fall to my knees.

"Narri, that was awesome!" Pip shouts.

"Y-yea..h" I wheeze. I notice how the I was sent back about a meter.

"Mother, father stop" One of the kids replied. It looked like the oldest one.

"Someone finally understands us" Mewtwo snarled.

"Can you at least show yourself?" A more squeaky voice said.

Mewtwo still kept a hold of them, slowly putting them down. We walked over into the secondary clearing and the kids start to freak out.

"What are you!" Exclaimed the little one towards Mewtwo.

"I am just a Pokemon who lives nearby, we could hang out sometime" Mewtwo replied kindly. At this point the parents were let down.

"You look like a Mewtwo, but you look more like a Mew" Said the mother.

The light appeared again but this time we had a warning. Mewtwo returned to its main form. He holds up the stone and says what he said to Pip and myself.

"Can we come in?" I finally say and I walk forward into the light.

"Why are you white?" Both kids inquired simultaneously.

"Well, maybe be..." I get cut off again.

"He is one of a kind, he is an albino I guess, he has red eyes as well" Pip said.

"DON'T mention you were a human, we can't risk anything" Mewtwo said via telepathy.

Red eyes? It is true I can't see them, I will need to find a mirror later on.

"Wow, that is neat" The male replied.

"So, peace?" Mewtwo says, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry" The father sighs.

"No harm done" I reply, trying to cheer him up.

We walk into their base and look up, the sun begins to set again.

"Hey, Daniel" I say to the Mewtwo. Then I look around and see he isn't there.

"Hey, we will come back tomorrow, we need to head back to our group. Have some berries" Pip says while throwing both bags to them.

"Can you teach me some moves tomorrow? I don't know any and if we get attacked I will be as useful as a Magikarp" I say in hopes of learning moves.

"I will teach you some, as a sorry gift and in return of the berries"

"Goodnight" Everyone says synchronised.

Fen's POV

I see Pip and Narri sleeping so peacefully and I hear Treecko slamming more wood down and making sure the hut is sturdy.

"Go back to sleep Treecko, don't overwork yourself"

"The quicker this is done, the quicker we can have shelter"

"You are resting afterwards"

"Yeah, I know"

"I'm off for more food, later"

"Cya"

I skip along the forest and I see Daniel sitting on a rock. I see his eyes and how they are full of regret.

"Don't feel bad Daniel. I am guessing this is about Narri"

"I made him suffer, excruciating pain that he wont forget"

"He us enjoying himself, he can speak to us n-"

"I lied to him, I said that once he had done what I needed, he could go back. But I completely messed up. Not only are we in a new dimension where people don't exist, he can't go back"

"I'm sure you didn't mean it"

"You are right, but it still doesn't change the fact he is stuck"

"There must be a way"

"There is, but it is a death trap"

"Huh?"

"If you try to do it, you will, well something horrible will happen"

"Death?"

Mewtwo looked at me, his facial expression told me the answer.

"Let's head back" He mutters.

"Ok"

We walk back in silence and he separates from me, leaping into a tree.

* * *

That is all for this chapter, I am trying to do a chapter daily but I could try to make longer chapters but less frequently.


	3. On the move

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: On the move.

Narri's POV.

We walk back and it is quiet, too quiet. The sky is pitch black and there is no fire, I see Mewtwo, evolved with Fen and Treecko, back to back.

Before Pip or myself can say a word we get a clear message from Mewtwo - A psychic towards a tree.

I run off back to the Lucario settlement, Pip follows. We hear cries from behind but we can't stop, we need to make sure the Lucario family are OK.

We arrive and turn around, we see 2 bright red flashes in the horizon. I turn to see all 4 of them safe and sound then tell them about Mewtwo and the rest. They understand quickly and we see Mewtwo leap past.

"Narri and Pip, return" Mewtwo murmurs then we get sent into our poke balls.

Daniel's POV

"FEN, RUN NOW!" Treecko cries.

I clutch my stone and let the magic work. A violet light flashes and I feel my bones and flesh deform then it reforms again, it is painful and I deserve it.

I start firing aura sphere, shadow balls, ice beams and thunder bolts left, right and centre distracting the attackers.

"Mewtwo!" Exclaimed both of the young ones synchronised.

Red eyes appear in the overgrowth and bubble beams are sent flying, I use psychic to stop them and send them back. We all turn back to back then Narri and Pip come along and I send them back on accident. since I am paranoid.

They turn back and run, I regret even more...

"Return, both of you!" I scream while returning them. I leap across branches and down on the forest floor, I hear fire crackling and Pokemon crying.

"Narri and Pip return" I murmur not caring.

I make sure Narri's satchel is secure then explain the situation to the Lucario squad.

"So, run or end your life, your choice" I direct at all 4 of them.

The father stands up and whispers something to them, I don't like being that guy but I know what they said. It wasn't negative, just him saying he will do the speaking.

Sableye start cackling in the distance.

"Sure, I will tag along and I will be willing to do what you say so"

"Then don't resist"

I chuck 4 great balls at them and I pick them all up once I hear the boops. I see all the Sableye's crimson gem-eyes sparkle and I leap up, a will-o-wisp follows me.

The smoke was deadly, I choked whenever I went on the ground and the temperature is rapidly increasing.

I reach the edge of the forest and jump into the nearest river, relieved to be cool. I attempt my most recent move combination, an aura sphere and shadow ball mixed together. I fire 4 draining my energy further. I hear 7 cries of pain. I am struck with grief and sorrow. Some people may be confused to why I would be like that, well there is a difference between the human and Pokemon world, there IS sufficient proof of a God here unlike the human world. And if you had been paying attention I am, well was, a pacifist.

"Retreat for now, if he can do that much damage with a single attack we will never be able to beat it" A booming voice echoed.

Relieved, I slow down to a pace occasionally sending an ice beam to warn those near me.

Life is hard for all 9 of us, everyday we have lived we have had a sense of fear and paranoia that lingers and wont leave us alone. We all expect the worst, we live a life of fear, watching our surroundings at a distance, prepared to fight at any moment.

I send out all 5 Lucario and Riolu.

"Search for a cave, one Lucario per Riolu. I'll tag along with Narri so fight between yourselves"

Narri's POV

"What about Fen, Pip and Treecko?" I bluntly say.

Daniel sends out all 3.

"Pip, go with the 2 females, Treecko go with the 2 males, Fen come with us" Daniel demands.

With no back-chat or hesitation they obey but I could tell Pip was upset but I shrugged it off and just listened to Daniel's orders.

"This wont work Daniel" I point out,

"Huh?" He replies, completely confused.

"I don't know a single move"

"That bone rush from yesterday may I point out?"

"I never purposefully did that, it is true I haven't tried"

"I can teach you aura sphere"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just may not work out"

"How about we find some shelter, train then head out in 3 days tops"

"If Dusknoir and his legion comes back?"

"You know him them?"

I see the other 6 sitting patiently and Fen listening to every word.

"A gatekeeper's henchman Dusknoir has formed a legion of Sableye, ALL with mega stones"

"Gatekeeper?"

"There are 51 total, they are legendary and mythical Pokemon"

"You are an ex-gatekeeper I assume, it would explain your knowledge"

"Yes. I was second to Darkrai and want to guess who the gatekeeper Dusknoir is ruled by?"

"Darkrai?"

"Ding, ding, ding"

"So, what do they guard?"

"Lord Arceus"

"What?"

"Some powerful force crystallised our lord and they protect gates to dungeons"

"Which lead to Arceus?"

"Tell Narri about our chat Daniel" Fen pleaded.

"What are you on about?" I say, shocked and confused.

"I am sorry Narri... There is only one way out, I knew of it all along. But I can't now. Mere Sableye harmed me"

Daniel turned around and I saw heavy damage done to it.,

"I can't come out Narri, I am stuck as mega Mewtwo so I can't fight"

"Why not?"

"I consume more energy in this form, a lot more. Think of me as a glass cannon, fragile but hits hard and my own attacks cause my downfall"

"From what I have heard, I have gathered this. We are in a world where humans don't exist and where all legendary and mythical Pokemon guard Arceus who is crystallised. The 2nd strongest gatekeeper betrays them and leaves, comes through the only way into the human world after defeating Darkrai.

He sees potential in Narri and starts stalking him, saving him at points in his life, like when 2 people who recognised Mewtwo attacked. Those 2 people are the opposite of Narri, Pokemon who have transformed into humans, not humans that transformed into Pokemon.

He finally reveals himself to Narri in a dream, well his future self did. He then saves him like I said previously and gives him an option. Narri chooses a Riolu and starts asking questions.

We are taken to this world on accident, some sort of force brought us here. Mewtwo is on the run but ended up back in the place he started.

We all live peacefully loving the terrain where I am told some information, like how Mewtwo messed up badly and lied. Mewtwo lets his guard down and then they attack, ruin the forest and making it so we are constantly moving.

We have 5 fighting types, 1 water type, 1 fire type, 1 grass type and a psychic type. 3 fully evolved (excluding mega evolution) Pokemon and 6 first forms. Narri and the other 2 Riolu can evolve randomly as long as they are as happy as they can be, but Pip, Treecko and myself need to work to evolve.

We are soon to separate to find shelter and return to a spot 1 day after, which I strongly suggest we don't do" Panted Fen, exhausted from saying all of that.

"Well observed, all of this is in-fact rather true. The one in Narri's dream is the future without him, he can make a difference, we can all make a difference and I have a new plan" Daniel replied, mind-blown "You are all stuck as pre-evolutions, we can't evolve I can sense it" Daniel added.

We all walk back and Mewtwo explains the new plan.

"So, to recap the plan, we spend 2 days training Narri and after that we separate and meet up at Lake Azure. We then train even more and head to The Sea of Tranquillity where we take on the first gate-keeper - Manaphy. That is it for now. We will come up with our strategy once we defeat Manaphy.

* * *

I am sorry for the short chapter today, I really wanted to start on my new Pokemon fan fiction series, don't worry I wont stop this one, just that I have been considering it for a week now (It is what got me back into writing fan fics)

Hopefully you enjoyed, a rating would be appreciated especially some constructive criticism so I know what you want me to change and how I can change my fan fiction to make you all enjoy it and want to see more of it. I will start working on my secondary fan fiction soon.


	4. The first gatekeeper

Disclaimer: I only own this story, not Pokemon. I am just testing less frequent chapters with a higher word count, that is all. I will still upload.

* * *

Chapter 4: The first gatekeeper.

Narri's POV

The fire crackles, Hoothoot and Noctowl hooting at the night sky and the occasional howl of Mightyena were the only noises. We have recently learnt that we may need to kill, as Flowey said in Undertale "Kill or be killed". We all just stare at the fire, an occasional cough comes from Mewtwo, attempting to start a conversation. Fen is thinking hard. Fen is the brains, I am the brawl apparently.

"Narri, you need to learn shadow ball and we need to speak" Mewtwo says via telepathy.

"Well, we are speaking right not, so what is it?" I reply not caring about shadow ball.

"Do you want to know why we are separating from your kind?"

"Are we abandoning them? Is the plan a lie?"

"No, we will meet at Azure Lake, just that our group can't trust them, for all we know they are vicious murderers trying to lure us in, and I am surprised"

"About?"

"You are speaking to me via aura, with no lesson on it"

"You are correct, I have no idea how, it is like I am thinking but I am speaking to you. I can't describe it being honest"

"We need to move, we can't train"

"Huh?" I look around and see the Lucario group looking at each other.

"I can tap into their chat" Mewtwo laughed.

"In morning we will set off then, Narri will be taught Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball by Mewtwo, it is simple" Squealed an unknown voice.

"If it isn't one it is the other" Treecko grinned.

"You know the unknown Pokemon?" Pip inquired.

"Well, Mew was the only reason I worked so hard, her inspiring words filled me with determination" Treecko replied.

"Mew also, rebelled and helped Mewtwo escape, suffering scarring damage which she hides with some sort of cloak. Mew never made it out and roamed awaiting Mewtwo's return and Mew is the reason why we ended up here, she hijacked the teleportation which explains why we were in darkness for so long" Fen theorised.

"Oooo, we have a smarty-pants here" Mew giggled childishly.

"If you all wa-" Mewtwo got cut off.

"All of you sleep, we have a 200 kilometre walk to do tomorrow, I will stand guard" Demanded Mew, then she transformed into a Sableye.

"200 Kilometre is" I do some quick maths "124.3Miles, which will take a day or two at a constant pace"

"I'd say it would take a week, we will be training on the way, and broth- Mewtwo needs to rest" Mew replied and went 5 feet back to avoid a shadow ball.

"Daniel? Mewtwo? Mew's brother? I am so confused right now" Treecko sighs.

"Still using that alias huh?" Mew asked curiously.

Mewtwo had fallen asleep, or at least he was a good actor. Fen and Pip also were asleep.

"We need some sleep too" I told Treecko, and soon we all did so.

"HEEEELLLLOOOOO. NARRI, PIP, TREECKO, FEN, MEWTWO. WAAAKEEE UUUUP!" Mew screamed.

I open my eyes and see Pidgey and Taillow fill up the sky. All of the Lucario family were gone.

"No need to shout..." I snap.

"Oh, sor-ry for trying to get you up before we are caught"

"What?"

"I had to hide you this morning, Duskblack came to me this morning"

"Duskblack?"

"I have always called him Duskblack, never Dusknoir"

"Ok then"

"Oh, I should say I turned in the 4 criminals"

"Huh?"

"You weren't aware I guess"

"Fen was right two times, and she added in how we could..." It came to me, if we had stayed any longer we would have died for sure.

"Yup, Fen was completely correct during the second observation, because we WILL meet them again at Azure Cave, just that we will fight them there because I kind of told Duskblack that you were headed there and I will keep an eye on you - making sure he wont interfere"

Despite the loud conversation between Mew and myself and Mew screaming, the other 4 were fast asleep, not a single sign of waking up. I turn and see Fen sleeping, I grinned without knowing just watching Fen sleep so peacefully.

"Aww, you two would make a cute couple, just that if you were to get together, we might have a bit of conflict within our group" Mew giggled, like always.

"I do..." I get cut off, like usual. I have accepted that I will just be cut off all of the time.

"Come on Narri, it isn't like I can't tell. It is something like your aura, I can sense your feelings, speak directly to you and all that"

"Well. Don't tell Fen"

"Oh, Fen seems to like you too. You are just too scared to check, too scared to ask, afraid that you will upset Pip"

"You are just... How..."

"Let yourself find out. Learn the ways of the aura Narri. You can't learn aura moves without knowing the ways of aura, you wont be able to impress Fen and may..."

I cut Mew off by shooting an aura sphere, forming a bone rush, then I use extreme speed towards Mew hitting her so hard she left a hole in the ground. I stand there, furious and with a staggered breath. I hear a voice from behind me.

"Impressive, stronger than a fully grown Lucario, stronger than a mega Lucario. I bet you are stronger than Mewtwo" Mew sighs, clutching her arm.

"W-what just happened"

"Seems like whenever you are angry you can attack, shame Fen wont be able to see. You are never angry around her, by the way it is rude to cut someone off"

I prepare a second bone rush, still holding the first one, and throw both, I use aura sphere again then blast the bone rushes with a drain punch sending them flying pinning Mew against a tree where walk over and throw a punch at the legendary.

Mew coughs and looks at me, all beaten up.

"Challenge accepted" Mew grins then teleports.

"You listen to Fen with a 4 minute theory but you can't stand to hear me speak for 20 seconds" Mew says cheekily.

I use extreme speed again, catching up and use metal claw. I get held up mid-air then forcefully slammed back near Fen.

"Watch where you put your claws Narri, don't want to get them dirty"

Out of nowhere I blast out some sort of white beam, I feel like my life is being drained. I hear a scream of excitement.

"Wow, I never knew a Riolu could be so strong, I never knew they could use any moves you have. That hyper beam almost hit me you know. Maybe you sho..."

I use extreme speed for a final time and hold on to Mew, I hold as hard as I can and we both fall.

Blackness. Voices too warped to hear. The scent of fire. A warmth on top of me. Some sort of liquid falls on top of me... Then, nothing.

Fen's POV.

I awake to a conversation.

"Fen was right two times, and she added in how we could..."

"Yup, Fen was completely correct during the second observation, because we WILL meet them again at Azure Cave, just that we will fight them there because I kind of told Duskblack that you were headed there and I will keep an eye on you - making sure he wont interfere"

"Aww, you two would make a cute couple, just that if you were to get together, we might have a bit of conflict within our group"

"I do..."

"Come on Narri, it isn't like I can't tell. It is something like your aura, I can sense your feelings, speak directly to you and all that"

"Well. Don't tell Fen"

Does Narri actually feel like this about me? Does he actually love me? Will this story need to be rated a higher rating? Will the sequel need to be hi... What am I on about? I continue listening.

"Impressive, stronger than a fully grown Lucario, stronger than a mega Lucario. I bet you are stronger than Mewtwo"

"W-what just happened"

"Seems like whenever you are angry you can attack, shame Fen wont be able to see. You are never angry around her, by the way it is rude to cut someone off"

Narri is attacking? It would explain the crashing and cries of pain. Is he hiding this from me, or does he not know?

I hear something, a loud noise then I hear panting and something zooms past me making my fur waver.

"Wow, I never knew a Riolu could be so strong, I never knew they could use any moves you have. That hyper beam almost hit me you know. Maybe you sho..."

I hear a distant thud then I jump up and head to where I heard the noises. I see Narri on the ground, I use quick attack to accelerate.

"Narri? Narri? Naarrii?" I yell, expecting a response like I always have gotten. I begin to tear up, I try calling again, no response. His eyes lay open, blackness in them. But they were still alive. I place my head against his chest and sob myself to sleep after using ember in frustration at a nearby tree.

I start to dream...

An unknown place, unknown Pokemon that resemble letters. It looked like an old movie, an image flashed by then unknown Pokemon spelt something. Pain. Love. Fear. Sacrifice. Obsession. Run. Don't. Look. Back. Just. Run. Almost. Here. We. Made. It. Goodbye.

All scenes were of Narri and I. No-one else, just us. It looks realistic yet I am aware it is a dream. I then hear the conversation.

"All right Fen, this is it. The last one, just Darkrai left. Once we are done here we can defeat Arceus, and return home.I bet Dusknoir and Froslass will be at the rift in time. We will be with Pal then. It will be easy as long as Pal doesn't Pull a Cel"

The voice belonged to Narri, no doubt about it. Just something was off. Was it because Treecko, Mewtwo, Mew and Pip wer- It occurred that this was no dream and it was reality. A theory I have just made up is that, they don't survive.

I awake suddenly, remembering everything and I see Narri stroking my head, crying himself.

"Fen, I am an idiot, I let you down, I let everyone down. I couldn't control myself. I got embarrassed and I just wanted her to stop. I just want you to be happy. I want us to survive" Narri looks at my face and I give an encouraging smile.

"We all make mistakes Narri, I know how you feel and well..." I blush. "I love you Narri" I say it meaningfully and a normal pace. Narri stops crying and just hugs me. I whisper my dream into his ear. His expression completely changes, he becomes cold and starts shivering.

"So. We survive. The others die. We need to prevent this" Narri says with pure hatred towards the gatekeepers.

"From what I heard, yes. We can't try to change it. It could bring them death sooner, it could cause their death but we will NOT tell them Narri. Act normal. If you want, you can broadcast your emotions towards me and I wont complain, it will make them think this is the secret . Lets go back"

"Yeah, we need to keep this between you and me"

"Climb onto my back" I lower my body and Riolu crawls onto my back, his face buried in the back on my head. I start to walk slowly to where we went back to see Treecko eating a roast berry, and Pip still sleeping.

"Hey Fen..." he stops as he sees a badly beaten Riolu on my back.

"He has had a tough day, he was practising with Mew, things out of hand and yeah"

"I saw a flash of white before in the distance. From what I could see, it was a hyper beam"

"Yeah, Narri is really strong"

"Looks like he likes you" Treecko said, looking at how carefully Riolu was holding me. Making sure I wasn't being harmed.

"Y-yea..h I gu..." I blush so hard I turn away and walk back.

"I can't Narri. I just can't"

"You know Fen. Maybe they don't die. Maybe we run from them, or we can't face them"

"I know that Pip will cry, she really likes you Narri"

"We need to separate" Narri suggests.

"I have an idea"

"Huh?"

"Mew, you and myself form a team and Mewtwo, Treecko, Pip team with Mewtwo, we meet up at Azure Cave then head to The Sea of Tranquillity and fight Manaphy"

"Sounds like a plan, lets find Mew and tell Mewtwo"

I trot off to Mewtwo who is just sunbathing and I explain the teams. Then I go back to the site of destruction to pick up Mew.

"You sure you want to endanger your boyfriend" Mew says.

"Is that you saying you wont fight?" I snarl.

"Well, they will target him since he is do-"

"I will sacrific-"

"Don't say that Fen, if anyone is dying it is our opponent but we are befriending them. That was our plan" Narri gently replies.

"Yeah Fen, don't think of the worst case scenario, just look at the positive future and stay determined" Mew sighs.

"Let us carry on, if you can turn into a Sableye, Mew. Maybe give an occasional jab to make it look like you are taken us to Arceus or whatever" I reply thinking strategically.

"Not that bad" Mew grins then transforms into what I guess is a mega Sableye,

We walk down a winding path, and see another Sableye.

"Ooooh, you caught the albino" It screeched.

"Yeah, look at his damage" Mew cackles.

"I see you have a fox to help"

"Yeah, saves me time and effort"

"Want me to tag along?"

"Sure"

"Let's find a Diggersby hole, we can live there" We do as the Sableye requested and we found one easily.

"Right, climb in and I will use my shield to block the entrance".

He puts the shield blocking the entrance and Mew blasts it down once it takes lead. A one hit.

"Right, back to travelling" Mew says shattering the shield.

"Umm, that was easy?" I say confused, not understanding why we did that.

"Well, I will be surprised if Sableye lives through that. A moonblast is deadly"

"A moonblast?" Narri and I repeat, synchronised.

"Oh, it was sheer luck I got it. I use metronome and it happened" Mew replied.

"But what is it?" Narri inquired.

"Oh, it is a fairy type move"

We continue to walk forward and we stop.

"Mewtwo has our food" I point out.

"Umm, about that" Mew says and brings out a small satchel out of nowhere. We continue walking for a good 10 minutes where we see a cave.

"Our plan is to get in the cave, block the entrance, start a fire and eat some food" I say.

"Well, let's go inside" Mew grins, meaning the innuendo.

We walk to the cave entrance, find the rough centre and Mew leaves, fetching a pile of leaves in total.

"And time to explode this thing" Mew sings.

I light a fire with Narri still on my back and the entrance soon collapses and Mew runs over.

"The smoke should travel down the cave, it looks like it goes far" Mew says excitedly.

Mew transforms into a human, it looks a bit like Narri did before he turned into a Riolu, and carefully makes 2 piles of leaves near each other, one resembles a double bed, one represents a single bed.

"Don't you two be doing anything" Mew grins and transforms back into the pink, cuddly form.

"Shut up" Narri replies bluntly.

I carefully let Narri down and we lay down next to each other. Mew quickly starts to sleep and I cuddle into Narri. Facing each other we both blush but our eyes never break contact, we just lye and stare, somewhat romantically.

Next thing I am aware of is Narri's eyes, and how they look lively and I can see my reflection in them. They are in a better state than yesterday.

"I guess I am albino" Narri grins while looking at his reflection.

"I guess you do love me" I respond and I move closer.

"Hold it doggies" Mew laughs.

"Not funny Narri says and jolts up, falling back down.

"Still not better I assume Narri"

"Heh, I guess I did mess up. Hey Mew, how is your side"

"Mew turns to the somewhat swollen side of her body and freaks out" I commentate in revenge for her hints.

"I'll stop" Mew sighs.

Mew transforms into a Conckeldurr and obliterates the sealed entrance. We begin to travel once Mew turns back into a Sableye and Narri goes back on my back. We walk in silence and I feel Narri's breath on my neck, Before it was ragged but it is more calm and even. We get a surprise once we see Mewtwo, Treecko and Pip all wandering ahead.

"So Mew, was it a week or 7 hours?" I cheekily say.

"Ummm, well we can't be sure this is the lake" Mew replies.

We hear Treecko yell that they were there and Mew begins to sulk.

"Lets catch up" Narri grins. We all start moving faster and we catch up to the trio.

"No sign of life here, Mewtwo" Pip squeals.

"No sign of love" Treecko adds knowing of our presence.

I snarl, making them all aware of our presence.

I see Mew up ahead.

"Umm, hey. You 5 finally make it. huh, seems like it wasn't a week after all. Then again Narri didn't train so, I blame that" Mew panics.

"At least we are all safe and sound" Mewtwo says.

4 Shadowy figures appear from behind, 2 small, 2 large.

"Called it" Mew coughs.

Mewtwo just uses psyshock, fainting all 4.

"That was rather anticlimactic" I say whilst rolling my eyes. I feel Narri's head burrow into my fur and I just pretend it is natural.

"Oh, hi love pidgeys" Pip squeaks, like it is a natural thing.

"Well Mew, where is this conflict I wonder" I point out, grinning.

Mew looks defeated and we all go on a conveniently placed path. We all take some berries from Mew's mini satchel and Narri sits up, leaning against me for support.

"You are not recovering that fast" Mew states as we eat.

"I thought Oran berries increased the healing rate?" Treecko questions with a mouthful of berries. I continue to eat one at a time, Narri does the same but it is hard to tell if he is learning from me or he just doesn't feel up for them.

"I also heard Oran berries make a good temporary blue dye when mixed with Rawst berries" Pip says casually.

"I think I am good" Narri replies.

"Oooooh, looks like we have a visitor" Mew cries.

The world around us freezes, literally. All but the 6 of us. I felt my temperature drop but I still wasn't cold, just not hot.

"Geehee" The sound echoes at the lake, Narri seems to recognise it.

"My darlings, how can I help you?" An icy voice screeches.

A chorus of gee hee surrounds the clearing and a swarm of Snowrunt appear. An icy wind blows and a Froslass forms in front of us, the opposite where we entered.

"Well, might as well do it now" Mew sighed and transforms into a Dialga.

"Run already, I will get them - meet you later" Mew says to the 5 of us using telepathy.

The Dialga replica roars it's well-known Roar of Time, making a path for us which we run down. I look back to see the Snowrunt swarm pounding Mew and Mew letting of moves like hyper beam, having to recharge. We continue running, non stop, just pure running, I see Narri was a good few feet behind and I slow down, let him climb back on me then I return to running forwards. We finally meet the border of the icy wonderland and a dim white beam rushes past us - Similar to Narri's one just, it looked weaker.

"So, that is one down. 3 to go" Narri says to me via aura.

"Yeah... Why... Are... We... So... Happy..." I pant.

We see a blue lake, it is amazing. It's reflection and transparency made it look like a mirror.

" we start?" A voice, probably Manaphy's, shouted.

"Fen, Narri stay back from this one. I have it" Mewtwo says confidently.

Treecko lets out a razor leaf in, surprisingly, the right direction. We hear a yip of pain then Manaphy reveals itself. Damaged critically. Mewtwo slams an aura sphere into its chest and it goes flying down.

"Now Manaphy. I don't want to end you, we were good friends. Help us rev- No, you planned to help us anyway" Mewtwo said.

"It's no fun when someone you know fights you" Manaphy moans.

Narri spoke to me with aura again.

"Betrayal or death is the question"

"Option 1" I mutter then I cough afterwards to make it look like I was just coughing.

"You are vulnerable to water, so stay away" Narri replies.

"That will be Manaphy's downfall, good for us as it could prevent betrayal late on" I reply.

"Well, time to go to the Shrine of Ti-" Mewtwo gets cut off by a high-pitched scream.

"Biiiiiiiii"

"Not even any work huh, Mewtwo" Pip replies, knowing it was Celebi - A gatekeeper.

"Yeah, the second one"

A magical leaf strikes Manaphy, then a frenzy plant then a blue portal opens in the sky. A draco meteor strikes Manaphy making it completely knocked out. I use ember, singing Celebi then Mewtwo powers it up with a shadow ball, damaging Celebi.

"You think that hurts? Maybe if you can replicat-" Celebi gets cut off and I feel a weight come off of my back.

Narri's POV

I leap off of Fen's back and use aura sphere, throwing a bone rush in it. I then prepare Metal claw and strike Celebi 7 times, do a somersault backwards and releasing a beam of aura, it digs a tunnel in the ground and I see it come back up where I leap to it and use extreme speed and slamming Celebi down to the floor with body slam...


End file.
